1994
by likyboy's
Summary: Difficile de tomber amoureuse ? Pas quand on s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand chose : un jour ordinaire, un stage sans intérêt et une vieille connaissance qui resurgit. RLNT


Dans le genre : mais il est où le lien : J'écoutais 1973 de James Blunt (je crois) et c'est là que je me suis retrouvée à imaginer la rencontre de Tonks et remus après tout ce temps sans se voir. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais finalement l'histoire a un sens. Attention, ce n'est pas un songfic ! C'est un Os,sous couvert de modification... Sait-on jamais que je sois fortement inspirée mais jusqu'à publication qui serait preuve du contraire il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre. Alors, selon l'encyclopédie-hp, Remus est né le 10 mars 60 et Dora en 1973 (j'avais pas vu un lien avec la chanson quand même !) A part ça, je pense que ce sera pas trop dur à replacer temporellement mais pour les titilleux c'est durant la 4e d'harry ...

Voilà, vous savez tout. Maintenant, tout ce que je peux espérer est que ça vous plaira et que vous laisserai une petite review !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**1994** : **Remus Lupin, 34 ans**.

Ce n'était pas grand chose finalement.

Un petit orage. Dans une capitale grise et morne. Un matin comme tous les autres. Une visite au ministère pour un homme presque comme les autres. Pour un animal presque comme les autres aussi.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, ne cessait-il de se répéter. Une visite de routine comme il en avait régulièrement eu dans sa vie. Rien d'important que de se montrer. De se promener avec un petit panneau autour du cou qui dirait 'Je suis toujours en vie'.

Enfin, presque en vie.

Bien sûr, il respirait et son cœur battait. Aussi mécaniquement que la grande horloge de Londres qui venait de sonner onze heures. Et il vivrait encore de longues années certainement. A moins que Voldemort ne décide d'y mettre un terme, mais la guerre ne se préparait pas encore en ce moment.

Remus y songeait souvent. Dumbledore pensait Voldemort en vie mais pas suffisamment pour reprendre les armes. Le vieil homme semblait espérer qu'en prenant Maugrey dans son équipe enseignante, il protégerait Harry d'une autre rencontre, potentiellement mortelle, avec le Mage Noir. Mais les évènements concourants n'étaient pas vraiment pour rassurer.

Sirius lui avait envoyé une lettre – succincte certes, mais c'était Sirius même après tant de temps – où il narrait au loup-garou les dernières péripéties du fils de James et Lily. Fils héritier de ses parents était le moins qu'on puisse en dire. Il n'empêchait que cette histoire de Coupe de feu et de Tournoi restait étrange.

Pour ce que Remus avait côtoyé Harry l'année précédente en étant son professeur, le jeune homme lui avait semblé allié le côté risque tout de James à la raison de Lily. Il ne le pensait pas capable, après tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé, de mettre à nouveau sa vie en danger pour des broutilles comme une coupe et de l'argent.

Argent. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa robe émaillé dans le reflet de la vitre du métro et grimaça. Dire qu'il trépignait d'impatience que le contrôle soit fini était un euphémisme. Il avait déjà envie de faire demi-tour, avant même d'avoir atteint la bonne station.

Certains jours lui faisaient oublier la part du monstre en lui. D'autres, il regrettait que l'âme du tueur enfouie en lui ne puisse pas ressortir en plein jour. Il y avait quelques cas au ministère dont il aurait bien laissé « Lunard » s'occuper.

Bien sûr, Remus ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Mais penser qu'il aurait le pouvoir de le faire – faire de leurs vies en enfer comme la sienne – était réconfortant.

« Les imbéciles ont peur de ce qu'ils ignorent » Disait toujours Lily « Et les hommes ont toujours préféré écraser et massacrer plutôt que de chercher à comprendre » La jeune fille avait toujours eu les mots qui le faisaient se sentir bien.

_Pourquoi remuer le passé aujourd'hui ?_ Se demanda Remus en sortant du souterrain. Il referma sa cape autour de lui, sentant ses côtes saillir sous son pull, et avança d'un pas énergique vers la cabine téléphonique du bâtiment à l'abandon qu'était le ministère.

Il écouta à peine la voix et tapa les chiffres comme un automate, ces mêmes chiffres qui n'avaient pas changé en trente ans de visite.

Il soupira. Quelle connerie ! Le ministère avait-il besoin de faire venir les sorciers pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en vie ? Passait-il son temps à compter les Gobelins ou à pucer les vampires ? Bien sûr que non. Mais il y avait eu cette espèce de bonne femme ridiculement idiote et stupide qui avait introduit cette règle de _Contrôle des Créatures Magiques Hybrides_ lorsqu'il avait neuf ans et le voilà contraint, tous les cinq ans, de prouver la poursuite de son existence.

« Votre baguette magique je vous pris » Demanda Shirley, la réceptionniste du jeudi, qui elle aussi était assise derrière ce grand bureau depuis plus de trente ans. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui mais lui avait une très claire vision d'elle. Tous les cinq ans, elle lui semblait de plus en plus vieille.

C'est ce que les gens font, d'habitude. Ils deviennent vieux. Remus tendit sa baguette à la femme ainsi que sa convocation. Il reçut en retour un badge « Remus Lupin, Visiteur, DCRCM » Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les sorciers et leurs abréviations quand même ! Un charabia incompréhensible tout ça pour indiquer qu'il avait rendez-vous au Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques…

Le pas traînant et les mains dans les poches, il se rendit dans l'ascenseur du ministère en jetant une pièce dans la fontaine en passant. _Merlin, _pria-t-il,_ qu'on me rende ma baguette cette fois encore. _

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ignorer la convocation. C'est ce qu'il avait fait les deux fois précédentes. Mais deux Aurors avaient déboulé chez lui et l'avaient emmené de force avec une amende pécuniaire qui l'avait empêché de manger correctement pendant plusieurs semaines et, bien pire, une confiscation de la baguette pour plusieurs semaines également.

De plus, la législation voulait que les Aurors enquêtent sur tout Loup-Garou manquant son rendez-vous de contrôle, surtout chez un récidiviste. Et les deux fois précédentes, les Aurors n'avaient pas manqué de repérer dans sa maigre biographie : Ami de Sirius Black. Et les deux fois, il avait dû se défendre de son innocence dans cette histoire de trahison.

Mais la donne avait changé depuis. Sirius était en fuite. Et Remus ne se sentait plus la force de mentir, de regarder tous ces Aurors surqualifiés dans les yeux et de leur dire qu'il n'était pas entré en contact avec le criminel.

Il inspira grandement en entrant dans le couloir bondé, repéra un siège vide et s'y assit, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher.

A côté de lui, un homme avec des mandibules à la place des bras tentait de faire des mots croisés et en face, une femme blanche comme la neige se frottait le cou à rythme régulier, en jetant des regards gênés autour d'elle. Remus repéra une morsure contre sa jugulaire. Il n'était pas si mal loti, finalement.

**1994 : Nymphadora Tonks, 21 ans**

_Je m'ennuie. J'en ai marre. Fait chier. Etudes stupides et stupides profs ! Règles débiles. Pourquoi j'ai pas tenu ma langue aussi ? Cette semaine était finie. J'AVAIS FINI ! Alors __Merlin, pourquoi ai-je dit au colonel ce que je pensais de ces stages … Et POURQUOI m'en a-t-il rendu pour une semaine ? _

_Je veux être Auror moi, pas secrétaire … Vivement la fin de l'année ! _

« Mademoiselle Tonks ? » S'exclama la voix de cette cruche qui était sa patronne aujourd'hui (et rien qu'aujourd'hui, fort heureusement) « Où en êtes-vous dans le compte rendu de notre dernier spécimen ? »

Nymphadora rougit et baissa les yeux sur son parchemin annoté de ses pensées et de ses idées de vengeance … _Et zut_ ! « J'ai presque fini » Déclara-t-elle en attrapant un nouveau parchemin pour noter furieusement tout ce dont elle se souvenait de ce que le médecin avait dit à l'homme aux mandibules. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter un peu plus ?

Tant pis, songea Tonks, de toute façon, broder un peu ne ferait de mal à personne, non ? Il suffisait qu'elle invente un petit quelque chose, de préférence qui pourrait jouer en faveur de l'homme aux mandibules à son procès (devant déterminer s'il était encore un sorcier ou s'il venait de devenir une créature sans droit à la magie) Au pire, si on lui reprochait quelque chose, l'excuse du 'Je suis Auror, pas femme à tout faire' devrait leur suffire non ?

Tonks soupira, s'attirant un regard agacé de miss Crapcat. Elle la détestait. Et quand Nymphadora n'aimait pas quelqu'un, travailler avec cette personne devenait un cauchemar. De tous les bureaux que Tonks avait faits jusqu'à présent, celui-ci était le pire. Cette … femme était là, assise et faussement gentille, accueillant des sorciers – des êtres humains ! – en les traitant comme des pièces de viandes et en leur demandant de justifier le fait qu'ils étaient bien des hommes et pas des animaux !

Il suffisait d'entendre sa voix aiguë et criarde dire à travers le couloir le nom du « Spécimen » suivant. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, son concours voulait-il qu'elle passe une journée dans chaque département ? Cette excuse du 'Il faut comprendre le ministère en profondeur' était bidon ! Tonks n'en savait pas plus maintenant, après deux semaines à voyager entre les départements. Elle avait juste appris à rédiger du courrier en retard, à trier des noms par ordre alphabétique, à faire du café et à créer des notes de service !

Elle n'était pas un larbin, elle !

Elle se leva, traînant les pieds vers l'armoire où elle rangea le parchemin médical de l'homme aux mandibules. Heureusement que les noms étaient sur les dossiers parce que la jeune fille souffrait de nomophobie… Impossible de se souvenir des noms. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas comment s'appelait sa tortionnaire du jour !

Il y avait pleins de chats sur les murs de son bureau et elle avait une tête de crapaud. Aussi Tonks l'avait-elle surnommé Crapcat. Elle reprit place sur sa chaise, prit une plume et attendit le prochain rendez-vous.

La porte s'ouvrit délicatement et un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années fit son entrée. « Bonjour madame Ombrage, Mademoiselle » La salua-t-il poliment.

Tonks déglutit. C'était une première, ça ! Tous les gens qui entraient ici oubliaient leurs bonnes manières. Et elle leur semblait invisible. Mais cet homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom semblait calme et serein. Il n'appréhendait pas le rendez-vous, ou le cachait, et semblait fort courtois.

S'il n'avait pas été habillé pareillement, si ses joues n'avaient pas été si creusées, si ses yeux n'avaient pas été si fatigués, elle aurait même pu croire qu'il venait d'un milieu distingué. Elle se rappela alors une phrase que sa mère lui disait souvent : « C'est dans la pauvreté que la beauté se révèle ».

Certes, cet homme devait être sans sou. Mais il restait en lui cette fierté imbattable qu'il était un homme. Il ne venait pas ici attendant qu'on lui annonce son statut. Il venait ici avec le dos droit et les épaules sorties, et son être entier respirait qu'il resterait à jamais un homme et un sorcier, quoi que le ministère juge de lui.

Tonks l'observa attentivement. Rien dans son physique ne justifiait sa présence ici. Il était tout à fait … normal. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il devait bien y avoir une tare cachée non ?

« Monsieur Lupin » Dit soudain la voix d'Ombrage–Crapcat « Toujours aussi fervent de la magie ? »

_Lupin …_ Songea Tonks. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Autant que tout autre sorcier, madame Ombrage » Répondit-il poliment. Et sa politesse, se rendit compte la jeune fille, était le plus grand affront qu'il pouvait faire à la femme. Car il la traitait d'égal à égal. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

« Hum » Elle plissa ses petits yeux humides et se saisit d'une plume. « Toujours en vie, donc » remarqua-t-elle idiotement.

« Il semblerait que je ne sois pas encore transparent » répondit Lupin. La jeune Auror se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et elle aperçut un éclat briller dans les yeux de l'homme. Enfin un peu d'action …

Heureusement, Ombrage ne dénota ni le ton ironique de son interlocuteur, ni le regard de connivence qu'il avait échangé avec sa stagiaire. « Bien, monsieur Lupin. Venons en aux faits. Avez-vous changé de baguette magique ses derniers temps ? »

« Pas depuis la dernière fois »

« Il me semble pourtant que votre baguette était en saule 33,2 cm et que celle que vous nous avez présentée aujourd'hui est en bois de cerisier 26,3 cm. »

Tonks remarqua que le visage de l'homme avait soudainement blanchi et qu'il semblait sur le point de lâcher un juron. Mais il se reprit juste avant que la Crapcat ne relève les yeux de sa fiche. « Et bien oui, je n'ai pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai changée » Essaya-t-il de s'en sortir. Ombrage avait l'air sur le point d'exploser « Mais maintenant que vous le dites, celle-ci date d'il y a un peu plus d'un an »

« Et où avez-vous trouvé les fonds pour vous acheter une nouvelle baguette ? »

« J'ai eu une rentrée d'argent importante » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il croisa les mains sur ses jambes et Tonks se trouva prise à l'improviste. Elle était fascinée par le contrôle et la prestance de cet homme face à cette horrible femme qui cherchait à le mettre en tort. Et quoi qu'il se passe, il semblait ne pas perdre le contrôle…

« Il me semble que vous avez réussi à obtenir un travail régulier au cours de la dernière année écoulée » C'est là que Tonks – et Lupin le fit apparemment en même temps qu'elle – s'aperçut que Ombrage tenait entre ses doigts grassouillets un relevé du compte de l'homme. Elle le vit inspirer pour garder son calme face à cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. « Quel était-il ? »

« J'ai été professeur à Poudlard » Déclara-t-il sobrement, sans chercher à impressionner par cet état de fait mais impressionnant tout de même grandement. _Comment_, se demanda Tonks, _peut-on être si humble ? _Elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres en regardant l'homme qui lui fixait Ombrage avec un air de défi. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été subjuguée par quelqu'un de la sorte.

« Il serait temps de remettre un peu d'ordre au château » Grommela la femme. « Combien d'emplois avez-vous eu ces six derniers mois ? »

« Cinq » Répondit Lupin avec franchise « Vous voudriez peut-être que je les énumère pour en prendre note et prévenir ces pauvres employeurs que je ne suis pas à exploiter ? » Tonks eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise face au ton dur qui avait emplit la pièce. Il parlait certainement d'expérience et sa voix était pleine de rancœur. « Vous souhaiteriez peut-être aller expliquer à mes patrons que je ne suis pas assez _humain_ pour eux ? »

« Monsieur Lupin, ne vous emportez pas » Cria Ombrage en se mettant debout. Elle semblait presque effrayée, ce qui amusa beaucoup Tonks_. Je te revaudrai ça, Lupin,_ pensa-t-elle. Ça faisait tellement de bien de la voir effrayée après l'avoir vu faire peur à tant de gens le reste de la journée.

« Mais je ne m'emporte pas » Lupin lui adressa un sourire froid. Une colère froide, songea Nymphadora, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une vraie. C'était presque plus impressionnant que tous ces gens criant et tonitruant pour impressionner. Lupin n'élevait pas le ton, il le dénuait juste d'émotion. Il parlait d'une langue acérée et il impressionnait bien plus que des cris ou des menaces.

Décidément, cet homme était fascinant.

« Mademoiselle Tonks ici présente » Ombrage la pointa du doigt « Va vous accompagner à la visite médicale de rigueur »

Quand elle eut dit son nom, Tonks vit que Lupin avait un vif mouvement de surprise. Il sauta sur ses pieds en la regardant d'un air effaré si bien que sa chaise tomba à la renverse derrière lui. Ses yeux brillaient comme elle avait rarement vu des yeux briller. _Il me connaît_, réalisa la jeune fille._ Il me connaît et je ne sais pas qui ou quoi il est ! _

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté le bureau et le couloir rempli de créatures de toute sorte, Lupin laissa échapper un rire qu'il semblait retenir depuis longtemps.

« Tellement ridicule » L'entendit-elle chuchoter. Puis il se retourna vers elle, un grand sourire ornant toujours son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air plus jeune, et il s'exclama en tendant la main « Nymphadora Tonks, voyez-vous ça si je m'attendais ! »

« Hum » La jeune fille regarda la main tendue d'un air médusé avant de s'en saisir « Bonjour ? » tenta-t-elle. Quelle idiote quand même ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier un tel homme ? Le contact de leurs paumes fit remonter un frisson le long de son bras, ce qui la fit grimacer intérieurement. _Pas encore !, _s'insurgea-t-elle contre elle-même,_ j'avais dit que je ne m'éprendrais plus d'hommes plus vieux que moi ! _

Remus la regarda d'un air attendri en retirant sa main pour l'enfouir dans une de ses poches « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tonks secoua la tête puis regarda le sol en marmonnant un vague « Désolé ». Elle détestait se sentir si gênée et stupide !

« Remus Lupin » Se présenta-t-il, et à nouveau, Tonks se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu ce prénom sur le bout de la langue. _Remus Lupin_ … Mais où avait-elle déjà entendu ça, bon sang ? « Disons que je t'ai surveillée quelque fois quand tu étais plus jeune » Elle fronça les sourcils. Un professeur de primaire ? Non, elle n'avait pas souvenir. Pas Poudlard non plus. Peut-être un précepteur ? Par acquis de conscience, elle ouvrit le dossier où la date de naissance était indiquée

_Mars 1960_. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait été dans la promotion 71-78 au château. Qui était aussi celle de Sirius Black. Ce qu'elle savait parce que cet homme était un criminel et que tout le monde connaissait plus ou moins son dossier et non pas à cause d'un quelconque lien du sang qu'elle tentait d'oublier.

Cependant, ce simple indice suffit à la frapper de plein fouet. « Remus Lupin ! » S'exclama-t-elle « L'ami de Sirius et James » se rappela-t-elle, les souvenir défilant à une vitesse de plus en plus grande dans son esprit. Bien sûr, cette bande de jeune avec lesquels sa mère s'entendait si bien. Juste avant que Sirius ne trahisse, elle entendait souvent sa mère vanter le courage qu'avait eu Sirius à tourner le dos à sa famille, quitte à minimiser celui qu'elle avait elle-même eu pour épouser un fils de moldus.

Elle était encore petite à l'époque, elle avait à peine huit ans quand les Potter était morts. Mais elle se souvenait si bien de petits détails… Sirius se disputant avec Remus sur qui la surveillerait quand Andromeda et Ted leur avaient demandé de la garder une soirée … Bébé Harry – elle avait réussi à corrompre le cousin de sa mère pour le porter un peu malgré sa grande distraction … La fascination qu'elle éprouvait pour l'amitié que tous ces jeunes gens (qui lui paraissaient si grands à l'époque) partageaient … Le drame que ça avait été dans la famille quand on avait appris que Sirius n'avait pas renié son éducation mais avait juste mieux infiltré le camp adverse pour les détruire de l'intérieur…

Les Potter étaient morts. Harry avait disparu dans la nature. Sirius arrêté et tuer l'autre sorcier qui était leur ami. Et Remus avait pris la petite Nymphadora sur ses genoux pour lui expliquer qu'il ne viendrait plus la voir parce que quand sa maman le voyait, ça la rendait triste.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Tonks tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Remus Lupin qui marchait silencieusement à côté d'elle, apparemment lui aussi plongé dans ses souvenirs.

_Seigneur,_ réalisa-t-elle_, il avait mon âge. Il avait mon âge et il a perdu tous ses amis du jour au lendemain. Et il a encore trouvé le temps de venir expliquer à une petite fille capricieuse pourquoi il ne la garderait plus. _

_Comment a-t-il pu survivre à tout ça ? _

La rage et le dégoût que lui inspirait Sirius Black augmentèrent encore. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il avait tout, et il avait tout brisé ! Les gens l'aimaient et il avait trahi ! Il avait tâché à nouveau le nom de Black qu'il avait passé tant d'années à redorer. Le souvenir de cette époque l'ayant le plus marquer était celui de sa mère pleurant. Elle était petite encore et ne comprenait pas très bien. Mais sa mère, sa si forte et belle mère, pleurait. Cela l'avait grandement marqué.

Elle lui jeta encore un petit coup d'œil à la dérobée, ne sachant comme renouer la conversation, quand tout se dérida tout seul. Il prit le couloir à droite et elle continua tout droit, se retrouvant encastrée dans le mur.

Un grand éclat de rire derrière elle la fit devenir toute rouge. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds – pourquoi ce stupide mur l'avait-il poussé sur ses fesses alors que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé en premier ? Rancunier, va ! – et grimaça vers Remus.

« Certaines choses ne changent pas » Soupira-t-elle en prenant le bon couloir. L'homme se calma et la rattrapa .

« Au moins maintenant, tu ne fais plus de crise d'hystérie quand on se moque de ta maladresse »

« Ouais » Soupira-t-elle d'un air fataliste « te gameller quelques fois au cœur de la grande salle et avoir des centaines d'élèves qui rient aide parfois »

Il se pinça les lèvres. « Il y en a qui n'accepte jamais d'être la risée » Se souvint-il en repensant à ses propres années collèges.

Tonks sourit en acquiesçant à demi, trouvant cela étrange de se promener dans un couloir avec Remus Lupin, discutant joyeusement comme deux amis qui se voient régulièrement alors que ça faisait quoi, quinze ans ?

« Alors, dis-moi Remus » Déclara la jeune fille « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'un monstre sanguinaire se cache sous ce magnifique sourire »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point » Déclara l'homme en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air embarrassé. Il soupira « Je suppose que de toute façon, tu verras bien mon dossier à un moment ou l'autre »

« Sûr » Acquiesça Tonks en tournant sans se prendre le mur cette fois. Remus soupira encore une fois et garda ses yeux braqués sur le sol. La jeune fille voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Puis, d'un coup, il releva la tête, la regarda et dit très vite et très bas « J ui ou –Ou »

« Quoi ? »

Il déglutit, se rapprocha d'elle et chuchota dans son oreille « loup-garou ». Tonks se figea et Remus ferma les yeux, prêt à subir le dégoût et la peur quand il les rouvrirait.

Mais Nymphadora avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Elle détestait la manière dont sa peau avait réagi au souffle de Remus si près de son oreille. Elle détestait la manière dont son cœur battait et sa bouche était devenue sèche.

Etait-elle handicapée ? Tout avait commencé quand elle était très jeune. Elle était amoureuse de James Potter et voulait se marier avec lui quand elle était toute petite. Même qu'elle jouait les pires tours à sa petite amie rousse dans l'espoir de la rendre folle. Puis, en grandissant, elle avait aimé monsieur Kiliane, son prof de musique qui devait bien avoir quarante ans mais était si gentil …

Puis, à Poudlard, elle avait passé deux ans (la troisième et la quatrième) à fantasmer sur un septième à l'air mature. Puis quand elle avait elle-même atteint ses dernières années, son professeur de DFCM de sixième l'avait carrément flashé. Elle était devenue la meilleure de la classe pour l'impressionner.

Après, quand elle avait commencé son concours d'Auror, le sélecteur lui avait fait faire des rêves torrides et palpiter son cœur. Il y avait eu l'assistant en duel qui avait de ces muscles et de ces réflexes … Il y avait eu Charlie, un mec qui avait travaillé à l'atrium un bon moment avant de prendre sa retraire (elle en avait encore des frissons… Elle aurait juré qu'il n'était pas si vieux pourtant !)

Et dernièrement, Kingsley Shacklebolt la troublait tellement qu'elle enchaînait gaffe sur gaffe quand il était là. Il devait la prendre pour une débile mentale. Et maintenant, Remus Lupin …

Mais quand son cerveau comprendrait-il enfin qu'elle devait arrêter de 1 - tomber amoureuse à tout bout de champs et de 2 – s'amouracher d'hommes plus âgés. Elle n'avait aucune chance, elle, la petite Tonks tellement immature même par rapport aux garçons de son âge !

Elle avait essayé de se soigner en sortant avec des garçons de son âge. Elle avait cherché, par tous les moyens, de tomber amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux, allant même jusqu'à les imaginer plus vieux ! Mais son cœur était décidé à être d'artichaut face aux hommes mûrs et de pierre face aux jeunots …

**1994 : Remus et Nymphadora**

« Tonks ? » La voix fit naître en elle une douce chaleur. _Idiote !_ « Nymphadora ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, sourit puis se rappela pourquoi il lui avait parlé à l'oreille, et ce qu'il avait dit. « C'est tout ? » Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

« Quoi c'est tout ? C'est suffisant, tu crois pas ? »

« Mais pourquoi l'as-tu dit au ministère ? » Questionna la jeune fille en se remettant en marche « je veux dire, tenir sa lycanthropie cachée » Remus lui fit signe de parler plus bas « n'est pas très compliqué et tu vis bien mieux qu'avec ces vautours sur le dos »

« Mais-»

« Et puis, si jamais tu te fais attraper dans l'illégalité, il suffit de déclarer que tu ignorais qu'il fallait t'inscrire en tant que Créature Magique et ça passe tout seul »

« Ce sont mes parents » Déclara Remus, encore sous le choc de la déclaration. _C'est tout ?_ C'est la première fois qu'on la lui faisait celle là ! « J'étais jeune quand c'est arrivé » Il lui jeta un clin d'œil. Elle avait le visage tout rosé, comme si elle pensait à quelque chose de gênant, et ne semblait vraiment ne pas porter attention à 'son petit problème de fourrure'. « Tu t'y connais en législation, dis-moi »

Elle haussa les épaules « fait partie de la formation »

« Tu sais » Lui confia Remus en ralentissant le pas. Il avait horreur des médecins et celui du ministère se profilait au bout du couloir « je ne t'aurais jamais imaginée devenir comme ça »

« Les cheveux roses ? » Questionna la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et aussitôt, ceux-ci devinrent verts « Tu préfères ça ? »

Remus resta interloqué une minute avant qu'un sourire ne le défigure « j'avais oublié ce petit détail » avoua-t-il à la Métamorphomage. « Je te parlais boulot. Je ne te voyais pas vraiment derrière un bureau mais dans quelque chose avec plus d'action, de surprise… »

Tonks le regarda, inquiète de sa santé mentale (Plus d'action qu'en étant Auror ?) puis elle réalisa le quiproquo et … éclata de rire. Et plus elle regardait Remus qui semblait s'inquiéter, plus elle riait. Il était fou. Complètement barje. Elle, travailler au département de Régulation ? Elle, avec Ombrage toute sa vie ? Elle, décider du statut d'humains des autres alors qu'elle était elle-même une extraterrestre métamorphomage ?

Elle finit par se reprendre et respirer calmement avant de déclarer « Je suis Auror, enfin, presque » Il rentrèrent dans le cabinet « je dois juste faire une petit tour de tous les services pour comprendre comment fonctionne le ministère »

« Ah » Remus s'était rarement senti si bête.

La suite, après l'arrivée du médecin, se passa comme au ralenti. Nul ne sut jamais dire qui de Remus ou Tonks fut le plus gêné. Remus se déshabilla devant une toute jeune fille qu'il avait connue enfant, pour la première depuis des nnées devant une femme. Et Tonks voyait – enfin !- un homme qu'elle appréciait se déshabiller devant elle, bien que ça ne soit pas pour elle.

Elle retourna avec Remus jusque chez Ombrage sans parler. Certes, sa maigreur faisait un peu peur – il y avait eu pire mais ce n'était jamais très sain. Il avait beaucoup de cicatrices sur le torse et il craint de l'avoir écœurée. Elle s'était juste rendue compte qu'être loup-garou demandait plus de courage qu'elle n'y avait réfléchi.

Ses jambes fines devaient l'avoir effrayée, pensait Remus, et Tonks se disait qu'elle adorerait avoir ce corps rien que pour elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu, et retint un petit gémissement. Merlin voulait la tuer, elle se passa une main dans le bas du dos et frotta, espérant faire disparaître cette chaleur inconfortable qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Depuis quand une simple visite chez le médecin pouvait-elle être à ce point chargé d'érotisme ?

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Remus quittait le bureau de sa directrice du jour ni même que celle-ci lui parlait. Il lui fallut une main posée sur l'épaule et la voix affectée de Crapcat pour revenir à la vie.

« Je sais » Disait celle ci avec condescendance « Moi aussi les loups-garous me laisse toute chose » Tonks eut subitement envie de vomir. Seigneur … Merlin … aarght ! Elle réfléchit précipitamment… C'était bien les vampires qui étaient connu pour leur charme magnétique, pas les loups-garous, n'est-ce pas ? « Il me fait toujours du temps pour arriver à me débarrasser du dégoût qu'ils m'inspirent »

Tonks soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que du loupgaracisme… De loupgaracisme ! Elle ne s'était jamais battue pour les règles qu'elle trouvait injuste mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait Remus, qu'il l'avait impressionnée avant même qu'elle se souvienne de lui, il lui semblait impossible de ne pas répliquer.

« C'est une question de points de vue » Déclama-t-elle en rangeant ses effets personnels. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait se faire mettre à la porte. « Les loups dévorent les chats et boivent leur sang, et vous aimez les chats. C'est normal que vous détestiez les loups » Tonks ouvrit la porte et vit Remus s'éloigner de dos « Moi, je déteste les chats »

_Et j'adore les loups -garou_.


End file.
